Little creatures
by Ssnipergirl
Summary: Edward is walking in the woods trying to drown out the minds he reads when he stumbles upon a small little girl what does he do will he leave her or will he save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo vamps so i might fall in love with this story cause the ideas I have are so cute XD. Some words will be spelled wrong as Bella is little child and she can't say many words perfectly. I have seen that this story on the pole has 2 votes and the rest either have 1 or 0 :( I guess people don't read my stories but its okay enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own twilight I wish I did cause if I did own twilight I would have killed Jacob but sadly I don't XD**

 **and i wish to thank my beta gabby**

* * *

The thoughts of my family are driving me insane and all of them do it on purpose except for Carlisle, Esme and Jasper and because of that I decided to go on a walk to finally get some peace and quiet in my meadow, sometimes I wish I had a mate so I could talk to her about music and have someone who gets me.

I was just reading a book that I had brought with me when I heard something approach, it smelled like an animal but also human. I look up and see a small child who looked maybe four, if I had to guess. I did a double take when I saw she had cat ears and a tail. She was sniffing around and crying, I couldn't move she was mesmerising, her face was hidden by her long chocolate brown hair, but when she moved her head and looked at me I gasped her eyes were so beautiful I could not look away. She wiped her eyes and blushed then ran in my arms and hugged me. I was shocked by her action, when I herd the most adorable voice say "I fond you." She sniffled looking up at me. "Why were you looking for me" she giggled, I tried to read her mind but it was quiet "I've been looking for you cause i luv you matey" her tail was swaying around' it was light brown the same color as her ears. "Did you mean mate" she nods I start to feel her shivering and saw her wearing a big shirt that went to her feet, she must have been freezing, it was fall almost winter. "What's your name" "Bella an yours" I smile "I'm Edward, lets get you out of the cold before you freeze. May I ask you something Bella" she nods while standing up with a swift move, I followed by standing up and bringing Bella into my arms, where she belonged.

"Are you a neko since you have cat ears and a tail", "Yeh I a neko" " Were are your parents and were did you come from" I asked as I walked us back home wanting a little more time with my little Bella before my family met her. I could see it now; Alice would drag her shopping and want to dress her up, Rosalie and Esme would want to baby her, while Emmett would tease her and I don't want my Bella to cry. "My pawents died a hunter killed them and I ran away, I think I was born in phoenix its hot there". She said as tears fell from her eyes "I drewmed bout you every night and so I went to find you". "So you walked all the way here" she nodded "Bella you silly girl its cold here and you could have gotten sick, have you eaten anything" she shook her head. "Okay I'm gonna run to my house, but I'm gonna worn you now I live with six other people and a couple of them can be crazy" she nods and snuggles into me, "As long as I have you I'm fine". I smile my heart felt like it was beating again, all thanks to this little girl, my mate. I rushed us to the house and up to my room, I heard no one in the house, huh i guess they went hunting. I go into Alice's room and grab a shirt that she didn't like anymore and was going to give it away and turned it into a dress for Bella. I then grab an old shirt of mine and rip out a thin strip of material. I got Bella out of the shirt she was wearing and put the other shirt on her and tied the ripped little strip around her waist, it looked like a dress on her and it looked good "now love can you hide your ears and tail" she blushed.

"Yeah, maybe but only for about two hours" I nodded and looked at Bella and realized she was wearing a pair of flip-flops; I need to get her new shoes as well. "Okay Bella we are going shopping" she frowns "I don't like shopping its not fun" I laugh "love it will only be for a little bit okay" she nods and reaches for me "up up" I chuckle and pick her up "is that better" she nods and yawns I walk to my car and get in, after strapping Bella into the passenger seat I make my way Seattle, glad that I have tinted windows.

* * *

 **I enjoyed writing this plz review; it shows me that some people read my stories. I know I suck at writing, but it would mean a lot byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow three reviews wahoo thanks vamps, I just want to warn you that in this story some of the Cullen will be mean to Edward so a heads up vamps, Bella's brain picks up words and can use them faster then a regular human so she learns quickly and it's mostly when they go to the mall Bella will meet the other Cullen in the next chapter um replaced the chapter I put nephew instead of niece I get so confused with them sometimes sorry**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

 **This was bated by fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night or gabby as i will call her**

* * *

Bella was asleep when we got to the mall and it mad me mad at myself that I had to wake her up, but her ears and tale were showing and she had to hide them so i lightly shake her shoulders. "Bella you need to get up" she groans and mumbled "fine" her eyes fluttered open, "how about you just wrap your tail around your waist under the shirt and we can play the ears off as fake ears you just cant move them okay" Bella nods "okay that's easy to do and I wont get so tired with hiding them" I smiled she is just too cute "ready" she nods. I pick her up and get out of the car Bella looks around with wonder "what's this place"

"It's a mall you can get cloths and other stuff here lets get you some cloths and some shoes then I need to get some stuff okay" she smiles. "That's fine with me as long as I'm with you" I notice that her speech has improved since this morning, i guess its a neko thing, maybe. We got to a kids store and I put her down she looks around then walks to the shirts, I watch as she doesn't go for pink instead goes for blue and purple. "Edward look at these" I look and she has a blue shirt that has butterflies and flowers on it" it's very pretty lets go get you some pants and we can have you try them on". She smiles and runs to some pants I chuckle as I follow behind her. I grab some pants in different sizes and we go to a dressing room "lets get the shirt off of you and we can see if the shirts and pants fit". Bella did just what i said and the shirts she liked fit and two of the pants fit her, but the others were to big.

When were almost done Bella had a whole new wardrobe, she didn't want to go shopping again so she decided to get the clothes shopping over and done with. It made me smile she was just too cute she got a bunch of shirts that ranged in blue, to light purple, to dark purple, to red and black. She got about probably twenty-three pants and skirts mixed into their and some pyjamas. I talked her into trying on some dresses for special accessions, she looked beautiful in a blue knee length dress it had a bow on the waist and ribbons she also picked the same dress but in red and purple. I also got her a coat with matching hat and gloves for winter and more practical shoes than a pair of flip-flops, Bella picked up a pair of; brown boots, some blue sandals and black sneakers. I also got a booster seat for Bella and then we headed to a hair accessories store that had a variety of bows, headbands and other things for her hair.

We ran into trouble when Bella was looking at a couple of the bows, I hear "Omg, Edward is that you" I knew that voice and her thoughts were the same as I remembered it, 'He still looks good, it's been two months since I last saw him' I faked smiled at her "hello Jessica how have you been". Bella frowned at her but continued looking at bows, while Jessica looked up with her lashes trying to look cute but it made me want to run. "I've been good, school is going to start again soon, but what can you do about that". I felt a tug on my pant leg as I look at Bella "Edward look at this bow isn't it cool" she held it up and it had stars on it with a moon in the middle.

"Yes it is do you want it". She nods blushing a little "who's that" "this is my niece Bella she is going to be living with me soon since her parents are dead". Jessica squealed and my ears start ring, I watched as Bella covered her ears too, I quickly rub Bella's head to try and calm her down. "She is just the cutest thing ever, hi I'm Jessica your uncles friend". Bella had tears in her eyes I'm guessing her ears were hurting. "Edward can we leave my ears hurt" I nod at her. "Jessica not to be rude or anything but Bella wants to leave, I'll see you at school" she smiles a seductive smile but to me it looked like a grimace. "Sure see you later Eddie" I nod and pay for Bella's bow and some hair ties then we left.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this and reviews tell me what you think of this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, so Bella meets the Cullen's in this chapter ooh and I read a review that says they want a little info of nekos I was waiting for this chapter, were Bella meets the Cullen to explain. All the info I get will probably be from the Internet like Google and what I know about nekos. This will be a long chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own twilight**

 **Bated by: fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night/gabby**

* * *

Bella was playing with her new teddy bear that I got for her at the mall. She would giggle a lot and then hug the bear, it made me smile. "Edward, are we going to meeting your family?" "Yes we are, are you feeling nervous?" I look at her in the review mirror. She nods at me. "They will adore you but no one will come close to my adoration for you my Bella." she blushed "Your so sweet, isn't he teddy." She asked the now name teddy bear, I chuckled at her cuteness. "Bella we need to stop at the grocery store to get you some food and we also need to change you out of that shirt and into more practical shoes. What do you like to eat?" she tilts her head "I like lemons." **yum lemons XD** "Lemons really" Bella nods and had a huge smile on her face "Do you eat meat" she shakes her head "No I only like fruit and veggies". "Okay Bella we have arrived at the grocery store, do you mind what you wear or not" Bella shrugs "I don't care what you pick." I get out and go to the trunk of the car and grab a light purple sweater, some black tights and underwear I also grab Bella's brown boots. I also grabbed her new bow and a hair tie.

I hurried to the back seat and helped Bella out of the dress/shirt and put new clothes on her. Bella puts her socks on and boots while i put her hair up in a ponytail. I notice as I moved her hair that she also had human ears too hmm strange. "Bella do your cat ears let sound in or is it just the human ears on the side of your head" I was putting her bow in when she answered. "Both work but i prefer the human ears". The ponytail hid the cat ears and she wrapped her tail around her waist like last time, and the sweater hid it. I help Bella out of the car "Edward can I get some strawberries?" "Sure we can get anything you want."

* * *

 **I'm just going to skip to when Edward and little Bella get home and the Cullen meet Edwards' mate. Since you vamps probably don't care about food shopping.**

When I pulled up to the house after going grocery shopping I heard the thoughts of my family. 'Hmm Edward has been gone for a while i wonder what he was doing'- Esme always the caring one.

"Bella do you wanna help me with the groceries?" she nods as I help her out of the car, and give her two light bags, I can get the rest. We walk to the kitchen and I put every thing away in one minuet. Bella runs to me and put her arms up. I pick her up right as Esme walked into the kitchen. She saw Bella and gasped. Bella buried her face in my shoulder as the shocked made her tail fall out. "Edward who's that" a smile grows on my face "This is Bella, is everyone home" Esme nods "Yes Edward where did you get Bella" I hear Bella's light snores, I guess she was really tired "I'll tell you when everyone is down here." I go and grab a blanket and cover Bella. I walk into the dinning room and see everyone there "Eddie what's up" Emmett booms and I feel Bella stir in my arms. "Emmett shut up." a growl ripped through me but it was too late.

Bella woke up and she looks up seeing my family she sees Emmett and screams "Edward a bears in your house" "Shh Bella its okay your safe Emmett not a bear". I hug her while she starts to cry I look and see everyone has shocked faces but Esme. Once Bella calmed down I sit down in a chair and looked at Esme. "Can you maybe get Bella some fruit please, I bought some they are in the fridge." she smiles "Of course I'll be able to hear you guys talk while I get some fruit." Bella looks up at me and whispers, "Can you make sure she adds lemons" I chuckled "She knows now" I whisper back. "How does she know I whispered unless she has cat ears, I don't think she can hear us" I nod "She and everyone here including me have super hearing" her mouth forms a o "whoops" I threw my head back and laugh "Whoops indeed let me introduce you to everyone" I point to Carlisle "This is Carlisle he is my father and I'm warning you now he is a very curious person" Bella giggled.

Esme walks back with a bowl and places it in front of Bella "Is this Esme?" Bella asks "Yes hello Bella it's nice to meet you" Esme smiles "Thank you" Bella whispers as she grabs a lemon slice and puts it in her mouth, I watch as her lips pucker and she squints "is it sour" she nods. Bella takes the lemon out "but it's yummy" she giggles when i make a face "Edward where is teddy" "I think you left him in the car with your other bags" Bella smiles "Okay we will get him later" Alice is literally jumping up and down "Omg your so cute" she squeals and Bella hides her head into my chest "Her voice sounds bad" Alice was glaring at me probably blaming me for the comment, I just tried to zone her out "Well Bella this is Alice my sister and her mate Jasper then Rosalie my other sister and her mate Emmett the big giant" Carlisle smiled at Bella "Edward where did Bella come from" "well I was reading a book in my meadow when I smelled Bella she smelled like human but also with animal scent mixed in. I now know why, she is a neko, which is a human that is half cat. Bella was born in Phoenix Arizona where her parents were killed and she went to find me since she had dreams that told her that I am her mate" everyone was silent.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and send some love to fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night for helping me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo I'm in a good mood one of the stories I follow finally updated and it put me in a good mood. Review plz and one more thing i do like Alice so don't ask about why I'm doing this like I said, I like Alice but she makes me mad sometimes, like with dragging Bella to do shopping or telling Bella she needs new cloths that's just rude and she also meddles in stuff she shouldn't be meddling in ugh sometimes i would like to slap her. I also made Bella easily scared of things she saw her parents get murdered and Bella is four so she has to be scared of things so if you got a problem with that and try to bitch about it I don't want to hear it, go read something else or suck it up I don't want to be a bitch but i can be if you disrespect my stories. Which I work really hard on sorry for ranting please enjoy. Review plz**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

 **thank you gabby for helping me**

 **chapter 4**

* * *

I wait for anyone to talk but they don't say a word "Bella lets get your bags and bear" she nods as I help Bella down and she runs to the car "Edward hurry teddy might be scared." I quickly unlock the door and open it up, Bella crawled in grabbed her bear she looks at me "He fine now" a smile shows on my face "That's good lets get your cloths" I hand Bella two light bags since I knew she would want to help, Alice danced up to us "Let me see what you got" she went to grab a bag but i stopped her "Alice what Bella got is none of your business so leave it alone" she glared at me.

"It is my business I'm the one that goes clothes shopping and i need to know what you picked, so I can go buy Bella some more clothes" Alice was growling I felt arms wrapping round my legs "I don't want anymore clothes" Bella had tears in her eyes she was shaking too "Bella why are you shaking" then it dawns on me "Alice stop growling your scaring Bella." I pick Bella up and she slowly stops shaking "How am I scaring her I'm doing nothing that could scare her" shrieked Alice.

Bella started to shake more I hear the others walking out Alice was still yelling at me about the clothes. Bella wiggles out of my arms and runs to the woods "look what you did Alice you scared Bella, she is only a child and had to witness her parents get murdered" I was yelling and I didn't care. I ran and try to find Bella and what I hear next broke my heart, but it made me run faster then I ever thought was possible. The screams lead me to my meadow the sight I saw made me see red. Bella was shaking and crying surrounded by the la push wolves they were sniffing around her and started to get closer to her as she started to scream.

"EDWARD" a furious growl comes out of me and it shocked the wolves. Bella looked at me and ran still sobbing into my arms "Edward" I pick her up and try to calm her down "Shh I got you it's okay, your safe I wont let anyone hurt you." I wasn't focusing on the wolfs, as I looked up, I guess one of them shifted and he started glaring at me.

"Give us the girl you bloodsucker" my mind was shouting mine over and over again "Why should I since it looked like she was scared of you mutts" Sam I'm guessing but its not like i cared about their name, they were scaring my mate and I wont tolerate it. "What do you plan on doing with her are you planning on killing her" Bella tensed when he said 'killing' but didn't say anything she just held me tighter to her while looking at the mutts her brown eyes still held tears and her face was a little red "Why would I do that to a child, not all vampires are evil but I forgot you mutts just don't care about our kind you think every vampire is a monster." Sam was shaking and he burst into a wolf and launched himself at Bella, and me as she screamed and hid her face in my chest.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger. I'm sad school starts on the 14th and i start my freshmen year yay not. Review and tell me what day you start school and what grade your gonna be in I want to know you don't have to but i would love to know also I need new stories to read I love twilight and my pair is Edward x Bella so tell me the name of the fanfic and the authors usernames if you want to recommend a story for me till next time bye vamps.**


	5. Chapter 5

**fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night you saved me from angry grammar people XD. I will be putting in questions and I would like for you guys to answer them, again you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Chapters 1-4 have now been redone with grammar added in and I have to thank Gabby for helping me.**

 **Question: Favourite move and favourite color**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own twilight I wish I did**

 **chapter 5**

* * *

Quick disclaimer I changed the Cullen house it's bigger so sorry if you mad about that.

I wait for the impact shielding Bella but I saw Sam trying to get me but he was held back by an invisible force field. I try to hide Bella's tail but before I could it fell out of her shirt and the wolfs went ballistic when they saw the tail, their minds yelling at me 'What the hell is that thing' I growled no one called my Bella a thing. "It's a tail you dimwits" I started to lightly bounce Bella with my knee so she would laugh or smile and I finally hear her start to giggle, it was music to my ears. With her doe like eyes shinning with laughter "So what is she a mutant of a cat" "Don't you ever call her a mutant again you mutts, but if you must know, yes she is part cat." I sneer, I hear branches breaking but don't turn around I knew it was my family. But if Alice was with them I would walk away she always behaves like a spoiled brat when she doesn't get her way. I have tried to do something that she doesn't like, for example when I've tried to buy my own clothes. She would shred them when I was away hunting, so after so many years of dealing with that I just gave up.

Bella looked over my shoulder and her face paled I was worried and so I turned around and saw it was my family and Alice was with them. She was mad and probably at me, the wolfs growled I walk over to a big rock and Bella started humming a tune and when I listen, I realised it was Clair de Lune "Do you like classical music", "yeah mommy would play it all the time" I them hear Carlisle talking to Sam, they ask the million dollar question "Is she dangerous" "No she is not Bella is a child and wouldn't hurt anyone why do you ask these dumb questions. It's the same thing you mutts ask when someone is over here" they all look at me in shock I was always quiet when the mutts showed up "We are just making sure for the humans sake." I growl, my patience was growing thin. I run back home with Bella safely in my arms, I wasn't going to wait for them to be done because if I did I would probably kill those damn mutts. "Edward why are you angry did I do something wrong." her doe eyes held sadness "No I'm not angry at you I could never be angry at you my sunshine." she blushed "Do we have to live with you family" I nod "Yes but don't worry we have four floors in our home, would you like a tour of the house." "Yes please can I grab teddy first." I nod, her bear was on the table Esme probably put it there. "Okay this is the kitchen obviously and next to it is the dinning room we only use it for family meeting as we don't eat"

This is the Living room where we spent time as a family and just hang out. After showing her the ground floor I took her upstairs and showed her where Carlisle office and to be respectful of my family I only showed her which door belong to who, so the privacy of my family was still in tack. After showing her where; Esme and Carlisle, Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie room where, I took Bella up to the third floor, it had Emmett and jasper's game room and a library then a room just for Alice and Rosalie to put their overflow of clothes in. Why they need that many clothes I will never know "Edward where is your room." "It's on the forth floor and it's all for me, well us now." We went up another flight of stairs and my floor was like an apartment room, I need my space and so every house we go to I ask for a floor to myself since I get headaches from my gift. So the entire floor is imbedded in steel and concrete. This helps to block the minds out. "This is my music room/ library it has my instruments, CD player and all my CDs that I have collected over the years." "Wow can I maybe get some books to read in here please?" she whispers softly I'm guessing Bella is a shy child and its adorable "On the other side is my bedroom and it will be yours now too.

* * *

 **I will be following my schedule to give my beta sometime and also to give me sometime to write since I will be going to school on the 14th. So Mondays and Fridays. See you guys later this will be the only chapter posted until Monday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not posting on Monday I got back from school and I was tired and fell asleep. This chapter was bated by Gabby, hope you enjoy.**

 **Question: Least favourite season?**

 **Disclaimer: You know i don't own twilight.**

* * *

When I was done showing Bella the house, she was dead tired so I laid her down and ran to the car. I didn't see any of the clothes bags that Bella picked so I rushed up to my room 'maybe Esme put them away' but I didn't find them. I started to get mad and stormed into Alice's room and sure enough I see her with all of Bella's cloths "What are you doing" she looks up while smiling "I'm checking what you brought for Bella silly, but none of the clothes you picked are cute for Bella. What did you do, just grab the first items of clothing and go" my anger was rising with each word she was sprouting out, "No I did not pick those clothes, Bella did and I want them back" she glared at me "Alice I don't give a damn if you shop for everyone, but Bella picked those clothes out her self and she likes them so give them back" "Edward does Bella even know what's in style, cause clearly she doesn't and if you don't let me pick her cloths Bella is gonna look stupid do you want that".

My body reacted before I noticed and I had Alice pinned to the wall by her throat "Don't you ever say that about my Bella again and leave her clothes alone or better yet leave both of our clothes alone, you never had that right, even before you came you spoiled brat." I walked over and grabbed the clothes and went back to my floor. Bella was asleep with her body tangled in the sheets, so I decided to leave her, but I did take her boots off. I went to my closet, which was over ruled by clothes that Alice deemed that I needed. I grabbed all the cloths that I hated and put them in the donate box in my closet by the door, by the time I was done, I only had half a wall of clothes I could tolerate. I would get my own cloths tomorrow; Bella's clothes only took up a wall in the closet. I grabbed the box of clothes for donating, most of them still with the price tags still attached and walked into Alice's room and dropped it "Take these and donate them or burn them I really don't care I'm done being a dress up doll for you." Alice had a shocked look on her face so I looked into her mind 'I thought he was joking about the clothes'. I left the house to go to the woods to hunt and to get my anger out.

The sun was rising when I herd Bella stir; I looked down to see her hair was like a haystack "Edward what time is it." Her voice was soft "It's twelve." The clouds blocked the sun and it was Sunday and I had nothing for us planned unless Bella wants to do something "What we gonna do." Just before I went to speak Alice barged in "Bella let's go shopping and then we can go play Bella Barbie doesn't that sound fun." Bella glared and it could rival Esme's "No." She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. I didn't really mind if she wanted to sleep, she did walk a long way. I look at Alice to see her going thru Bella's cloths "What are you doing." "Getting Bella some cloths so we can go shopping."

"Alice no, she is trying to sleep. Leave her alone, did you forget how I said she walked, actually walked from Arizona to here, she is tired and only a child, who needs her rest so go." "Or what, she isn't just yours Edward and I want to take her shopping, she can sleep later." My anger was rising. "Alice, leave before I make you leave." She growls "No you won the fight yesterday, it's my turn to play with Bella." This wasn't a fight that I was going to budge on, Bella was MY mate and she needs to sleep.

"Alice Bella is MINE and NOT a toy, got it and since she is trying to sleep go before I tear your arm off, okay I'm getting tired of you always getting your way, hell when you and Jasper first came you kicked me out of my room, I was polite about it and didn't throw a fit even when you just dumbed my CDs in a box not caring and put it in the garage. You're basically taking my will away. With the way you treat me, so get out." Alice stomped her foot "This isn't over." "NOW." She huffed and stomped down the stairs.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been buzzy with the start of school. Review if you missed me XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yummy popcorn don't you just love popcorn I sure do XD enjoy**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do eat popcorn.**

 **Thank you Gabby for helping me with this story this one is for you.**

* * *

Bella woke up the second time all refreshed and hyper "Edward lets go downstairs." Her tail was swing around "Alright pick an outfit." I helped Bella put her cloths on she choose some jeans and a black and white shirts with a Dalmatian dog on it "You ready beautiful." Red starts appear on Bella's face "Are you blushing." "Yeah." Her cuteness is amazing especially with her brown doe like eyes.

I help Bella down the stairs, Esme was in the living room dusting, I read her thoughts and found out that everyone went to Seattle, to the movies at least I won't have to worry about Alice for now. Bella walks to the kitchen "Edward can I have some strawberries please." Her voice sounds like bells "Of course anything else." She shook her head 'no.'

Esme continued dusting but would sneak peeks at Bella "She is adorable Edward" I nod she is adorable "Okay Bella what do you want to do today." "Um can we go to the park" "Sure were go when you finish eating."

Bella all but ran to the slides, I slowly walked over to a bench and watch Bella. I brought a book with me to read while Bella played. I read a page of the Shakespeare book when I look up and saw Bella was gone. I start looking around and don't see her "Bella come out, where our you hiding." But I didn't see her "BELLA." I start to yell wondering where is she, parents are look at me with sympathy but I don't need that. I caught her scent and start to follow it without being noticed "Bella where are you."

Once I get into the woods by the park, I start to run following the scent, it leads me to an abandoned shed. I hear crying and look inside I see Bella in the corner, I went to grab Bella when pain started to course thru my body the last thing I hear is Bella screaming "EDWARD." Before I blacked out I thought vampires couldn't black out.

Esme POV:

It was starting to get dark when everyone came home except for Edward and Bella. I remember that Edward took Bella out to the park; maybe I'll wait for a couple hours before I'll start to worry. "Carlisle dear how was your day at the hospital." He smiled at me with a loving look in his eyes like always "It was a slow day, only a couple of teens came in for broken bones nothing bad." "That's good to hear, do you have work tomorrow." Carlisle shook his head "No I took the day off, it's been a while since we went out on the town. What do you say about you and I going to a museum and then to the movies." A bright smile appeared on my face "That sounds wonderful."

I start to organise my office when I look at the time, it's twelve and I haven't heard anything from Edward or Bella. I start to get worried "Carlisle have you heard from Edward he left with Bella to go to the park this afternoon and I haven't heard from them since." He appears in front of me "No I haven't do you think something may have happened to them." Suddenly the door knocks "Hmm were you expecting someone." "No not at this hour." We walk to the door and open it there stands chief Swan "Mr and Mrs Cullen's are these two yours, I look and gasp what happened.

* * *

 **Ohh what happened to Edward why is Esme shocked, we may never know all right guys this story has ended thanks for reading.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed this story, I had fun writing it**

 **dsafhuhfhuashdegyfdsufjbdjhfaushfjsdhijdhsehuahjsdhuihehjhdhjhdsjkh {inserts rage}**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **Hahahahahahah just kidding we have only just began with this story, review and give me ideas for what happens next byeeeeeeeee.**


	8. Chapter 8

**wow two chapters in a day wow i shouldn't have right XD but i have news IM Going on a date today XD yeah so since im so happy i will be posting two chapters**

 **Little Creatures Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, duh you should now that. But I do own a character I made up in this story she is in this chapter.**

 **Esme POV:**

* * *

I saw Bella sleeping and a little boy was cuddling with her he had the same color as Edwards and his hair was untamed but what really sold it was the cuff on his wrist, it was the Cullen crest he was wrapped in a big shirt "Are these two yours, we saw them at the park both sleeping with no one around them "Oh thank you for finding them I was worried about where they went." It wasn't a total lie; the officers smiled and handed them over to me.

We said goodbye to the officers and closed the door, I run up the stairs and go to my room. I had saved some outfits from when I was pregnant with my little boy Thomas. I place Edward and Bella down, then grab a shirt with a train on it and some pants, I start to unwrap the shirt on Edward when a note fell out.

 _Dear Cullen's_

 _This boy you found is Edward Mason I made him into a child so he could age the same way as his mate and have another chance of a childhood, take care of my nephew. He was the sun and moon to my sister in-law and I knew if she was here she would have loved Bella. I will be watching you Cullen's, one wrong move and I take them both away forever. That especially goes for your little pixie like daughter, she is stepping on a thin line. Also two special guests will be visiting soon; they are friends of Edwards and mine._

 _Yours truly_

 _-Bethany Mason-_

I called Carlisle up here and showed him the note "I remember a Bethany she was Edward Sr's big sister, I felt movement and see Edward move "Wat appen" "Edward." He looked at me "Esme why evey thing big." I pick Edward up and walk to my vanity mirror, Edward gasped and raises his hand "why." I basically tell him what the note said, "Aunty Beth did this." "I believe so since she was the one who signed the letter." Just then I hear another knock at the door.

I open it to see a man and woman standing there, the man had brown hair and the woman had bronze hair in curls, they both had topaz eyes, they were both pale like me and the same beauty of a vampire Edward started to shake then he sobbed a single word

"Mommy."

* * *

 **Hey guys wow what a shock that was so I decided to make Edward a child and his parent's vampire, I wanted to do it since most vampire twilight fanfics don't have this sort of twist in the story. I have more twists that I'm thinking of putting in. But I don't know; tell me what you guys think so far. Review and let's get 5 more reviews I know we can do it byeee.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Sorry I haven't been posting I'm sick and I kinda lost my voice yay. But anyway enjoy please review; it might help me get better XD**

* * *

She was standing there and I knew who it was straight away, Elizabeth Mason, my mother. She still looked lovely even after all these years with long bronze cascading hair, which matched my own. I almost fell out of Esme's arms when she got closer to me, even though I was now a small child; I knew what was going on around me "My little boy." I had tears streaming down my face, but held on to my mother tightly, I vowed to never let go of her. But then I hear "Edward where are you." I slightly let go and look Bella; my Bella was hiding behind the couch, but was peeking her head out looking for me. I wiggled until my mother put me down and then I ran over to Bella, she was blushing "What happened to you." I shrug "I don't know, but come here I want to introduce you to someone."

She smiles a nerves smile "Okay but only if you hold my hand." I nod and Bella leaned in and her lips touch my cheek, I felt the heat of a blush appear on my cheeks. "What was that for?" "For being sweet." I smiled and walk us over to my mother, she kneelt down "Who is this beautiful girl." "This is Bella." She blushed "Hi." Her tail was wrapped around my waist; I guess she was feeling nervous. "Hello Bella, I'm Elizabeth Edwards mother and this is my husband Edward." Oh I guess I forgot about him, he was never really home when I was a child, it was always just mother and me "Hello." I looked up at him and he had a hurt expression written in his eyes. I was probably the cause, but what do I do when I barley knew him. Mother smiled and kissed his cheek even though he didn't have a relationship with me doesn't mean he doesn't have one with my mother.

I hear Bella yawn and it also made me yawn "Time for bed for you two." I nod and walk up the stairs with Bella, we get to my room and jump on the bed, it was huge to me now, I slowly close my eyes but I feel someone put there hands around me and look to see Bella, she was a pretty girl that was the last thing I thought before sleep took me.

 **Elizabeth. POV.**

I smiled for the first time a real smile in over hounded years, my baby was back with me and as he was when he was a child, my other Edward was sad though "Sweetie what's wrong." He looks at me and smiles but it's a sad one though "It makes me sad that Edward didn't go and hug me, but then again I don't blame him I was a terrible father to him. I never made time for him and just worked all the time, the only parent here that ever had a relationship with Edward is you." I rush over to him "Well we got him back and you can make up for all of those mistakes."

Edward smiles "I'm so glad I have you to keep me sane." I giggle "You never were sane, but that's just fine with me." Just then we herd a scream from Edwards room. I run up there and see a vampire with gold eyes and blonde hair growling, she was inching closer to Edward and he was shielding Bella, who was shaking "Who the hell is he and who are you two." I growl and quickly grab Edward and Bella; even though she isn't my real daughter I can see she will be my future daughter in law. I see Carlisle come in behind us and signs. "Rosalie' calm down please your scaring Edward and Bella." The Blonde or Rosalie glared "That boy is not Edward, he is a human and who the hell are they Carlisle, you never said we would be having people over huh." I hiss she was not going to scare my little boy and get away with it.

* * *

 **Oooh mama bear is coming out. Sorry again that I haven't been posting, jeez being sick is not fun. I thank Gabby my beta for helping she is the best.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hey how are you guys doing I'm so glade I get positive reviews on this story and I have to thank all of you, I have been going thru a break up you remember when I said how I was asked out on a date well the next week after the date he dumped me and then another girl bragged about how he liked her and it got to my head and I thought about how useless I am and how ugly I am and it saddens me but when I read your reviews it kept me going so a huge thank you from the bottom of my heart and let's be glad my beta Gabby isn't sick like me anymore yay.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

* * *

El.P.O.V

"Carlisle you better control that girl or I will, with tearing her head off." He nods and starts to explain what has been going on to Rosalie, who was still growling at my little Edward, I quickly picked up the two children and walked into the guest room and start to put Edward and his little gorgeous Bella to bed again.

When they finally fell asleep, I started to think about calling Bethany and possible finding a house close by the Cullen's for my family to live in, since that Rosalie decided to be rude to my little boy. I feel arms slip around me "You okay." "No I'm not, that Rosalie gets on my nerves and I've only just met her, she has the nerves to wake up our son and they expect me to not be mad. I just got him back after 100 years and I have missed him so much, it's just so much to take in." Edward kisses my forehead " Penny for thought my love." "Well I saw this house right next to the Cullen's, but it has a stream that cuts through and I was thinking maybe calling your sister and having her live with us since back when we were humans she moved to new York and we never really spoke to each other." He smiled, looking into his now topaz eyes, I kind of miss his deep brown eyes but he is still the man I love.

"I think that's a good idea my love, because lets face it Edward will probably miss the Cullen's if we leave as he has been with them longer than he was with us, nearly 100 years." I nodded "let's go and talk with the Cullen's." But before I could move, I heard my little lion begin to stir, I quickly pick him up and rocked him and Edward slowly stopped mumbling "Could I just hold him forever." "No my love, he will have to grow up again just like his Bella will grow up and then they will leave the nest." I sigh and just look at my lion he had my bronze hair with his fathers hair style never wanting to stay neat, his little rosy cheeks are the same as when I last saw them.

I lightly put Edward by his Bella cause that's what she was to him his mate and we walked downstairs, all the Cullen's were there talking about what happened to Edward "Carlisle could I talk to you." He looks at us and nods "Of course Mrs Mason." I laugh, "Always the gentleman, I'm glade you found your mate or soul mate as I prefer to call it." I look at the woman named Esme I think that was her name, she is a beautiful vampire and I was glade my Edward had a mother figure like her "Well my wife Elizabeth was thinking about how we should move to a new home as not to impose on you any longer and to take Edward and Bella with us." Before Esme could say anything I cut in "I saw this lovely house that was just across the stream in your back yard and I feel in love it, we think Edward wouldn't like being to far away from you guys since you have been apart of his life for past 100 years and I would hate to see him so sad. I would as love to get to know you better and be friends with you Esme, maybe even best of friends I dint know many people since I was turned, just my Edward and Bethany and you look and sound like a wonderful woman." Esme started to smile "I would love to be your friend Elizabeth."

We go and walk around the house I found, to have a look at the interior, it was a fairly big house, it had five rooms and a big kitchen, it also had a big yard for Bella and Edward to play in. The only thing I hated about the house was it wasn't open planned the living room was being blocked by the wall in the kitchen. "How about we maybe knock the walls down and make this space more open." "I love that idea and I must say your house is so open and lovely I love it." Esme smiled "Thank you I want to incorporate nature and with a modern twist in my new home."

* * *

 **Well that was a long chapter, I have a surprise for you guys in the future chapters but I'm not telling what it is, so review maybe we can get to 37 reviews if that happens. I might put up two chapters stay gorgeous vamps and byeeeeeeeeee**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **{Peeks out of cave} hey guys now I know it's been forever and I'm sorry. I had writer's block and also I sprained my ankle and I have no idea how I did it, but enough about me enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT it's sad I know**

 **Beta: Gabby is the BEST person ever XD**

 **(i replaced this chapter enjoy)**

 **Edwards's P.O.V**

* * *

The bright morning sun blinded my eyes as I woke up. Bella was snuggled into my side, her body heat making me feel warm. I get up from my bed and go looking for my mom, I still feel like this is a dream, but it isn't and I'm glad. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't look where I was going and smashed into something. I looked up and see a lady I hadn't seen since I was a human. "Aunt Beth" she smiles and picks me up "My Little Lion how have you been" she looks the same as when I was a child the first time. Aunt Beth had black hair and it was messy, but that's how my hair was "I have a surprise for you my lion" my nickname still sticks to me, aunt Beth was the one who came up with it.

"I want you to meet someone" "who" she smiles "let's go downstairs and you will see" I'm still confused but just stay quiet, when we get downstairs I see mom and I wiggle for aunt Beth to let me down and run to her. She grabs me and hugs me "Hello my little lion how did you sleep" I smiled up at her "Good" I look and see my father talking to another man, he was as tall as my father and had brown hair "who's that" father and the man stopped talking and looked at me but it's aunt Beth who speaks.

"Edward this is Andrew, he is my mate" she smiles at him "Andrew this is my nephew I told you about" I look at him again to see if he deserves my Aunt Beth. "Hello Edward it's nice to meet you" I say nothing except walk up to him "Nice to meet you too, but I got one thing to say you hurt her I murder you when I get bigger got it." He nods and I see the fear in his eyes "Well then I'm going to see if Bella is up yet bye" Aunt Beth and mother are trying not to laugh.

I walk up the stairs and check in the room to see if Bella is up. She is and was looking for something, but I got a feeling that she was looking for me "Bella are you okay" she jumps then runs to me and hugs me "Yeah I was just looking for you." I look down at her to see she was blushing "Bella why are you blushing" "I blush when I'm nervous" "Your so cute" I watch as her face turns even redder "Stop it, your making me blush" I laugh "But its true" "Lets go downstairs I'm hungry, what about you" my stomach growls to answer her question I blush "Yeah lets get some food" we walk downstairs and to the kitchen, I see mother and Esme cooking with Aunt Beth watching.

"Aunt Beth" she looks up at Bella and me. "This is my Bella. Bella meet my Aunt Beth" "Hi" Bella squeaks outs. Aunt Beth smiles "It's lovely to meet you Bella I hope my little lion has been a good boy to you" "Oh of course, he has been nothing but a gentlemen" Bella rashly says then blushes when she takes notice in what she said "Thank you Bella for saying that about me" "Well its true" I kiss her on the cheek "Edward why did your aunt Beth call you a lion" I'm about to tell Bella why when Aunt Beth beats me to it "I call him lion because his hair is so messy and looks like a lions mane." "Oh that's cool"

"Edward Bella your breakfast is ready" I climb into the seat at the table and help Bella up too, I see we are having pancakes and fruit for breakfast "Thank you momma and Esme" They both smile and walk out to the living room "Edward are we going to go to the mall like last time to get you some clothes" I shrug "I guess" Bella nods and continues to eat.

* * *

Well how was it, I know its a little boring ill add some action next time but until then byeeeeeeeeee and review let's get to 40. I know you guys can do it and maybe next time ill add a little sneak peek into a new story I'm writing but only if we get to 40 reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

**Little Creatures**

 **Chapter 12**

 **okay this chapter was written by my beta Gabby she is a life saver I was having writer's block and she gave me good ideas for this story so can we get maybe 40 reviews for my beta gabby she obviously worked really hard on this chapter and she has been helping me with other stories so thank you Gabby for the million times I have said it :)**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine**

 **E.P.O.V**

* * *

Bella was right, when my mom, aunt and Esme dragged us shopping Bella stayed close by me and we were fawned over by other women's at the mall they smiled and pinched our cheeks "Look how cute they are." I was about to bite their finger off if they didn't stop pinching me, it hurt, it hurt a lot.

Once we got away from the crazy ladies we went to the children section in the store I really didn't care what I wear but my mum and Esme had different ideas. My mother wanted me in sailor suits or rompers, and woolen or linen suits with knee-length socks and plimsolls shoes, which was the norm of clothing in the era I was born in.

Esme however wanted my clothing to represent her time era of the roaring twenties with me in knee lengths trousers with cotton shirts, cardigans and ankle socks with canvas style shoes.

"Oh, my" Elizabeth said as she stopped in front the boy's sections of clothing.

My aunt Beth was laughing as she realized beforehand that the clothing has changed in the last 100 years.

The clothes where very different than they were used to, instead of wool and silk, there was more cotton and polyester, as well as denim.

"Well I think Edward would look in good in this sailor suit; maybe a couple of those black formal suit as well and a romper for playtime."

"Elizabeth the boy needs less restriction so he can run and dance about, I think these trousers and tops, with some woolen cardigans, will do just fine."

"He's my son and I know what he'll look good in"

"Yes, while he may be yours biologically, I've been his mother for the last 80 odds year," Esme said saying the last part in a whisper.

"Come on you two, stop fighting" Aunt Beth stepped in "You Both played a part in raising him.

"Come on Bella," I said to her as I grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the clothes, I couldn't deal with all the bickering.

Bella grabbed a basket and the two of us went and looked for clothed that I liked. I found a few shirts in different colors as well as some jeans and I found a denim jacket and some hoodies and jumpers.

"What about this" Bella says running to me with a top with a cartoon black cat on the front. I nodded my head and we added it to my basket.

We also got some underwear and a couple of sets of pajamas.

"Oh, Edward, Bella" Aunt Beth says as she squeezes the life out Bella and I., "We thought we lost you, you do not run off by yourself, either of you. Do you understand me children?" we both nodded and Bella starting sniffling and tearing up.

"Oh sweetie were not mad at you we were scared that someone took you okay, we care about both of you, okay baby." She said as she got brought Bella to her chest and hugged her close. Bella snuggled up to my aunt and put her arms around her neck and wouldn't let go.

"I did the shopping, Aunt Beth," I said gesturing to the basket of clothes Bella and I filled up.

My aunt nodded her head as she picked the basket up with one hand and keeping the other around Bella as she fell asleep on my aunt's shoulder, Beth decided to let her stay there as she was exhausted from attempting to hide her ears at the beginning of the shopping trip.

My Aunt put asked me to walk in front of her as we went to find my mum and Esme. When we did finally find them I was quickly engulfed into hugs from both of them as they apologized for the arguing. They both agreed that the clothing we selected was perfect and after adding a couple of dress shirts and trousers for any formal occasion we left the shop.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Hey guys so how is life going, my life is boring school sucks but what can you do? XD**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine :( I wish it was**

 **Betaed: by GABBY the best beta in the world XD**

 **E.P.O.V**

* * *

We got back to the Cullen's house and I saw my 'father' he was waiting on the porch, I'm assuming for my mother. But when she walked up to the porch I saw him whisper something to her that made her smile, she then went inside the house, but he didn't follow what was he doing.

Bella was still sleeping and Aunt Beth had her in her arms, she looked so cute I knew Bella gets tired easily for she had to hide her ears and tail. But I also think Aunt Beth likes Bella, especially since Aunt Beth could never have children of her own.

My father waited till I was on the porch before he spoke: "Edward would you maybe like to go out and see a game in Seattle, it will be cloudy but won't rain?" I was surprised but agreed anyway I wanted a relationship with my father I never had one when we were human and so if he wanted to try I would as well.

? P.O.V

I watched him the love of my life with that brat of a kid, I was hiding in the woods so they wouldn't see or smell me but I was watching, I was waiting for him to run to find me so we could be together since that bitch Elizabeth stole him from me the child of his looked like him I slowly start to run away to hunt for blood but I would be back for him MY EDWARD.

Edward Sr's P.O.V

I had the tickets in my pocket and was carrying my son I knew I messed up in my human life I still remember when I learned that I was gonna be a father.

 _Flashback_

 _I was in the office about to go home when my wife Elizabeth called me "My love come home I have a surprise." she was giggling then she hanged up I was confused but I hurried home. I opened the door and heard Elizabeth humming a song "Izzy what did you wanna tell me." She ran to me and kissed me "We are having a baby Edward." "Really." She nods "Yes." She had tears in her eyes "I love you Elizabeth so so much."_

 _Flashback ends_

As we get to our seats Edward didn't move into his seat next to mine, instead, he surprised me by climbing onto my lap. He stayed in my lap and watched the game. Edward looked so happy to see the game.

It was the middle of the game when it happened the person who was up to bat hit the baseball and it flew into the stands, it came straight at us and I caught it before it could hit Edward. "So cool." I gave it to Edward since I didn't have a need for it. The rest of the game was fun and I decided to keep the dad going by taking Edward to go get ice cream. "Edward, what kind of ice cream would you like?" He shrugged "I don't know you pick." I picked chocolate for him and he seemed to enjoy it "Yummy."

When we got home I helped Edward out of his car seat and he ran off looking for Elizabeth, I knew that Elizabeth missed Edward so much and she was never the same after we were changed she missed him and we thought that we would never get him back. I slowly walked inside when I heard the leaves move it wasn't windy at all so it couldn't be the wind. I didn't hear a heartbeat so it couldn't be a human or an animal I kept walking but looked out of the corner of my eye to see what it could be

I didn't see anything so I didn't know what it could be, but I felt like something bad was going to happen. When I got inside I saw Edward in Elizabeth's lap and Bella in Beth's lap, they were listening to Edward telling them about the home run ball "It was so cool mom you should have seen it." I knew Elizabeth was happy that I took Edward out she wanted me to have a relationship with Edward and I would have one if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

 **So how was it, did you enjoy the chapter? The Masons have someone after them, but I won't tell they will be revealed soon but not until the next chapter. I think I'll put it in the Aunt Beth's point of view and the flashbacks there will be more of them to explain some stuff well I got to go until next time bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Hey, guys, how it going so I'm thinking of putting some characters from different books, so tell me if you want that idea and suggest some characters I want your guy's input.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine**

 **Beta is Gabby and she is the best person in the whole world**

Beth's P.O.V

* * *

I was listening to my little nephew's story while rocking Bella in a rocking chair, she is an adorable child and it's terrible what she went through no child should ever have to go through that. I heard Bella start to fall asleep as I continued the rocking motion. I knew Andrew was hunting with the Cullen's, even though the Cullen's have been nice enough to let us stay while our house is not done I do trust some of them that pixie little girl needs to learn the word no and that blonde Rosalynn, Rosaline, Rosalie or whatever her name needs some manners.

"I'll put Bella to bed, Edward why don't you spend time with your parents." He looks at me and nods. "Okay Aunt Beth, goodnight Bella." Bella smiled at Edward "Goodnight." I quickly walk upstairs and help Bella get in her pajamas

"You remind me on my mommy Aunt Beth." Her little voice surprised me "What was she like." Bella smiled "She was a free spirit, her name was Renee she acted like a child sometimes but always knew how to take care of me she loved my daddy so much."

Tears formed in her eyes "I miss them every day." I hugged her and tried to calm her down "Shhh Bella it's okay they protected you and loved you very much from what you told me." She nods but starts to cry, "Do you miss anyone." I nod "I miss my parents too, they we're lovely people they loved my brother and me so much just like your parents loved you." Bella stopped crying after a bit "Thank you." "Your very welcome, I like you Bella and I know that I can never replace your parents but I would like to maybe adopt you, but it's up to you Bella." She smiled "I wouldn't mind I love both my parents but they are here," She said placing her hand on her heart "and will not be coming back and I don't think they would want me to dwell on this too much." I smile and kiss her cheek "Thank you Bella so much for accepting me, now I think it's time for bed little one." She giggled and nods "Okay can you sing to me." I nod

"Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are, up above the world so bright like a diamond in the sky twinkle twinkle little stare how I wonder what you are."

Bella was sleeping by the time the song was done I heard Andrew returned and went to him "Hello beautiful." I smile "Hello handsome how was hunting." He shrugged "It was okay but I missed you." Andrew hugged me and kissed me.

"So do you wanna have some privet time?" Andrew smirks and I giggle, "Oh what do you have in mind." Andrew picks me up, and heads to our bedroom.

Edward Jr's P.O.V

I said good night to my parents and got ready for bed, Bella was already sleeping so I carefully got into bed and fell asleep.

I felt someone pick me up but I didn't want to wake up so I fell back to sleep.

? P.O.V

I held his child to my chest he looked just like him and Elizabeth didn't deserve him. I should have had him not her. Edward was supposed to be mine the child was beginning to wake up so I quickly began to put him back to sleep "Shhh little child your safe go back to sleep" he obeyed but I was not surprised my power could make anyone do as I said, even children and this would be the time I get my revenge on Elizabeth and NO ONE WOULD STOP ME.

* * *

 **Wow so this mysteries person is getting revenge on the masons but what for? *Giggles well I know but you readers don't. Well until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Mwahahahaha *coughs* so I'm on a role, I'm writing this the same day as chapter 13 and 14 Yay *high fives self* I'm proud of myself, well I'll stop talking and let you guys read and one more thing I'm not replacing Bella's parents and I know it can take time grieving over them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own a character I made up.**

 **Beta is Gabby**

 **Bella's P.O.V *inserts gasps***

* * *

I work up and didn't feel Edward lying next to me I cried out "EDWARD." I felt pain and I didn't like it. Just them Elizabeth and my new mommy burst in "Bella what's wrong." "My chest hurts where is MY Edward." I saw a note and handed it to mommy

She read it real quick then gave it to Elizabeth "What does it say."

 _Dear Elizabeth_

 _How does it feel to have things taken away from you-you stole my lover and stole the child we would have together I will take care of MY SON so don't worry about him he is in good care you can have Edward I don't want him anymore and remember Elizabeth keep your friends close and enemy's closer._

 _Love Veronica_

"Veronica did this?" I was so confused "Veronica was Elizabeth's best friend, they were really close until it was announced that Elizabeth was betrothed to my brother. You see dear, Veronica loved my brother but he thought of her as only a friend, he never loved Veronica like mummy and daddy's do. He loved her like a little sister." Mommy explained.

"I want my Edward." Tears started to fall down my cheeks "I want my mate my chest hurts." My new mommy picked me up and hugged me "It will be okay Bella, we will find him, we will get Edward back."

Edward Jr's P.O.V

I woke up in a new room, I didn't see Bella or my parent's something was not right "Oh darling you're awake." I look up and see a woman that I didn't know, she had blonde hair and it was really curly and her red eyes gave it away that she was a vampire "Who are you." She smiled "I'm Veronica, I am your new mother." There was a glint in her eye that made me scared "Where is my mommy." Veronica giggled "She left and gave you to me." No, she is lying "My mother would never give me up, she loves me." Veronica hands me a note that had my mother's handwriting.

 _My son I'm sorry but I can't handle you right now. My friend Veronica will take care of you, I don't know when I'll be back but until I see you again Veronica will be your new mommy._

 _Your mother_

There was no 'I love you' or anything she really abandoned me, tears started to fall from my eyes "Mommy." "I'm sorry that she left you, I'm really not surprised when we use to hang out she would tell me that she didn't like being a mother and that you were too much for her."

Was I really a bad boy "What about my father." She gave me a sympathy look "He didn't want you, he didn't even fight your mother when she handed you to me." I started to sob, but I needed to hold it in "Could you leave for a little bit I need some privacy." She nods "Of course my son, I'm so sorry." I waited till she left before I burst into sobs, what about Bella my little Bella. My chest hurt and it wasn't because I was abandoned by my parents it's because I was far away from my Bella and I wanted her by me she could help with the pain.

* * *

 **So this is the end of the chapter a little short but I felt like it was the best stopping point and also Happy Halloween guys tell me what you are gonna be this year are you going trick or treating or stay in and passing out candy review and I'll see you guys later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Little Creatures**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Wow, guys 40 reviews. I'm shocked, thank you for reading my stories. Gabby my beta and I are going to be writing this chapter again. So thank you Gabby for helping me and also I'm gonna do a shout out for one of the reviewers, so if you want to get a shout out review and I will pick a random review and if you get a shout out I might send you an early chapter to read for a thank you.**

 **Shout out goes too: teambellaedward. They have reviewed all of the chapters and also reviewed my other story life in pain so thank you reader X)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I only own Beth, Andrew, Veronica and two special characters that you will meet this chapter.**

 **Beta: Gabby you the best**

* * *

 **Beth P.O.V**

I knew what I had to do, but then again I don't even think that they exist. I met Veronica before and I witnessed her power, she has the power of mind control. I saw her control a platoon of soldiers and have them attack their own men. But if they aren't real then I'm on a wild goose chase. I think I'll go take a look in Carlisle's library, he says he basically own all the books that are or mention anything about the supernatural world.

"Ugh, I give up" I have searched every book in this house and I can't find what I'm looking for. I go and sit down on the on of recliners in the library. Thinking about what my next plan should be as the book idea failed. I am so out of my depths, how can Veronica do this to my family, what did we ever do to her. In my anger I ended up knocking over a vase of marbles, as I was picking them off the floor I realized some had rolled under the chair, so I reached my hand under the chair and scooped everything from under it.

To my surprise, there was a small bundle wrapped in cloth under there too, so after putting the marbles back in the vase, I make my way back to the chair with the bundle and start to unravel it. To my surprise I find out it's a book, it's very, unlike Carlisle to treat a book or anything like that, the man is obsessed with keeping his books in pristine conditions. 'Preserving History' he says.

I look and see no cover or title on it just a plain book I open it and start to read. Those heartless Romanians think they could torture these poor children. Carlisle comes in and sees the book I'm reading "Bethany where did you find that book." I sign I better just tell him "I found it under this chair." I point to the chair I'm sitting in "Do you know what is in this book." He nods "Why aren't we told about this these two little children that are being locked up." Carlisle flinched "The Volturi didn't want me involved, they threatened to kill my entire family if I did anything."

I felt unspeakable rage "My nephew is in trouble, Veronica has the power of the mind she can manipulate people the children are the only one that are immune to her and any other power." Carlisle looks down "I'll try to help but if it comes down to it I won't risk my family." "Tell me everything about them." He sits down across from me and grab the book I watch him flip the pages then he stops and hands the book to me I see an image of two newborns drawn they are beautiful one was surrounded in flames and dark strips with stars and the other was surrounded by ocean waves and sunbeams around with a stream to another picture a small newborn with flowing trees surrounding her and animals gather by her.

I read the cursive letters by the picture

"When the world was new two little girls were born when the clock struck midnight one with the power of flames and the other the waves of the ocean. Another will emerge with the power of nature when all three are re-joined they will form a powerful beam of light that will save all of earth."

"Where are they?" "The oldest is with the Volturi and the youngest is with the Romanians the third we have no clue who it is." "Okay thank you, Carlisle, I'll be leaving with my brother and his mate and also Bella and Andrew." He nods not stopping me but hands me the book "You will need it."

I begin to pack some stuff for out adventure and I tell Elizabeth, Edward, and Andrew what's happening Bella was sleeping she was in my nephew's shirt clutching it for dear life she missed her mate and I was gonna get him back.

* * *

 **So is it a miss or a hit but ill see you guys later**


	17. Chapter 17

**Little Creatures**

 **Chapter 17**

 **So it's been too long I'm sorry I've been lazy and I have writer's block so I'll be reading fan-fictions to get the juices flowing. I've also been feeling a little depressed but I'm hanging in there. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I'm thinking of getting this story to maybe 38 chapters is that too much or too little you guys review and tell me what you guys want I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine I just like to play with them but Beth, Andrew, and the two children in the last chapter are mine.**

 **Beta: is gabby and I don't have a shout out for now but review and I'll pick a random person's review.**

 **Beth P.O.V**

* * *

We planned to get the younger of the two first, it will be easier and Bella was not speaking and it was starting to worry me. We went to Romania since the Romains liked to stay in their old castle, but when we got there we saw that the castle was in disrepair with the top floor crumpling and two out of the four towers destroyed, looking as if someone had bulldozed there way in.

I had Elizabeth stay with Bella at the hotel we were staying in, and that left me with my older brother Edward or Neddy as I called as I couldn't pronounce Edward when I was younger. "You ready for this Ned, I promise you we will get Teddy back."

I looked at Edward and he nods. I could see that the disappearance of Teddy was really taking a toll on him. He had hardly spoken since we found the note from Veronica and when he did it was only to console Lizzie and even then he couldn't even look her in the eye, thinking it was his fault.

"It's not your fault, you know that don't you?" I said while putting my hand on his shoulder. All Edward did was shake my hand off and continue walking on. So grabbing his shoulders and turning him to face me I looked him straight in the eye "Listen to me Edward Antony and listen well, you love Lizzie and she loves you. You never loved Veronica and you acted like it. So I have no idea where she got that the two of you were dating before Elizabeth showed up. She just jealous, it could be that her fiancé left her for her sister or that she had to marry under her class after the rumors spread about her having a baby out of wedlock. But that doesn't give her the right to take out her misfortune on you and Liz and it defiantly doesn't give her the right to kidnap Teddy. So you need to man up and help us get your son back, because Liz needs you and when we get him back Edward going to need you too." He nods and with venom tear that can't fall he smiles at me as he wraps me in a tight embrace that he hasn't given me since we were kids. Edward didn't like to talk much and that was fine with me. But at least now he wasn't feeling sorry for himself and the terrible situation we were in.

We walk into the rundown building and see Vladimir and Stefan. They were standing still in the middle of what I'm guessing was once the throne room. As we slowly made our way up to the two ancient vampires I heard a little flutter and realized it was a child's heartbeat, the sound was coming from behind them. They looked at us and smiled, their eyes were a milky red; it looked as if they had a white film over their red eyes.

"Welcome to our home, to what can we be of service to you." Edward looked at me and I signed, "We want the little girl that was given to you." Vladimir laughs while Stefan smirks "Pray tell us, why you want her." They moved to the side and show us that they have the little girl in a cage. She was sleeping and was clutching a stuffed animal "We need her to help us get my brother's son back."

"The Volturi gave us the child one day out of the blue, she was already in the cage and they told us that they were entrusting us with her as she was a powerful assist that needed to be broken in and that they would return for her when we had completed our task. But." Vladimir started "We don't mind you taking her." And Stefan finished they liked to do this to people finishing each other's sentences. "We don't know what to do with her, we tried to let her go but she would cower in the back of the cage or we would be blasted whenever we touched the cage or her, and she always crying, Stephan was able to soother some with the stuffed toy but only for a while." Vladimir says as he unlocked the cage. I rush towards the child and pick her up lightly "Thank you." They laugh "Don't mention it, we're just happy that she's going to be okay. That and we like to make the Volturi angry and this throws a spanner in their plans. But be careful we have read the legend that says the Volturi will fall by the hands of three special little children, and if it true and we do. You need to reunite the children soon before time runs out.

Edward rolls his eyes "Some things are not true." Ha says as he turns to leave. I let him go then I turn back to the Romains and thank them for keeping the child safe and for the parting information.

I leave and find Edward outside near the edge of the forest and together we run back and meet Elizabeth at the hotel. The little child was still sleeping and I couldn't help but look at her she was a beautiful child just like Bella. She had long black hair that reaches down to her knees. She had on a small worn out dress that lost its color and the small stuff animal she had clutched to her chest was a black leopard.

I felt the little girl begin to stir and I look down, Bella was sleeping in Elizabeth's arms, so I waited for her eyes to open and when they finally flutter open I see the strange color of her eyes, looking up at me are chocolate brown eyes that have a red and orange swirl, almost as if I was looking in to fire.

* * *

 **can you guess who the little girl is *giggles* i won't tell but maybe some of you will know** by **my other story well ill be going see you all next time and I want a review goal of forty-five reviwes you all can do it I know you can.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Little Creatures**

 **Chapter 18**

 **I'm just gonna get right into it, please review and tell us if you like it. Byeee.**

 **Beta: Gabby**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I just like to borrow the cast and play dress up with them *giggles and looks dreamily at Edward***

 ***Looks at jay and smirks* "Jay remember they are waiting"**

 ***Blushes and mumbles* "Sorry"**

Veronicas P.O.V

* * *

I had the little boy eating out of the palm of my hand and he actually believed that his parents didn't want him and gave him to me. I'll destroy Elizabeth and finally have Edward all to myself.

Bella's P.O.V

"Bella" I look up from my bed clutching my chest and starred as Edward rushed into the room in his pajamas.

"Edward is that you"

"Yes my love, are you alright you screamed my name and I was just saying goodnight to my mother, you fell asleep at the mall and aunty Beth put you to bed as soon as we got home." He says making his way into the room.

"I had a bad dream"

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it love."

"It was so horrible, you were kidnapped by this horrible lady that had bright red eyes and a sinister smile. She took you and I couldn't save you." I sniffed, as I started to cry from the nightmare.

"Shh…Shh. It's okay my beautiful Bella, I'm here safe and sound. Everything is going to be okay. I'll always be here" Edward exclaimed as he hugged me and started rocking me in his arm. I felt so safe there that nothing could go wrong. I closed my eyes and snuggled into him.

All of a sudden I heard what sounded like my name being screamed, I opened my eyes and all I saw was the glowing red eyes and that sinister smile looking back at me, coming closer. I screamed.

"Edward" I yelled.

"Bella" Looking up I saw mommas' sad eyes a with venom tear that could never fall in them. And I knew in that second that I was awake and that I had been dreaming and that my Edward wasn't here and that every wasn't okay"

"Shh…Shh sweetheart I know, every things okay. We will get him back, I promise you, sweetheart". She said crashing me to her chest. As we both cry over, her over losing her nephew and me from the loss of my other half, my world, my mate.

My chest hurts, the mating pull was getting harder to ignore and was hurting more and more every day that I was away from him. I want my Edward back; I want him to tell me everything okay, that I'm safe and that nothing is going to happen to us.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and cheeks and try to stop crying. I have to be brave and strong to help get my Edward back from that evil witch.

Looking around I realize that I was in a hotel room. Then I remembered that; me, mamma, Aunt Lizzy and Uncle Neddy were in Romania. Thanks to the book mamma found in Carlisle library.

"Are you feeling better sweetie" nodding I got off the bed and with mammas' help I got dress and together we walked into the lounge area of our hotel suite.

When we walked through the door I stop dead in my tracks, I saw Uncle Neddy sitting on a recliner reading the newspaper and Aunty Lizzy putting food on the table in front of a little girl around my age, she had medium length jet-black hair that had orangey red strands through it with one lone section of hair at the front an ice blue colour. Her eyes were a deep brown color like mine, but she had orangey red specks that matched her hair in an eerie yet beautiful kind of way.

She had on an old faded blue ratty dress and looked really shy as she was cowering in her chair in the corner clutching a toy leopard.

Everyone stopped what they were doing at starred at us as we walked in. I was led to the other side of the table was Aunt Liz gave me my breakfast, then went to sit next to Uncle Ned. Mamma sat next to me and poured me some juice. Looking up I made a motion with my eyes to Mamma for an explanation.

"Bella sweetie, you remember the story I told you on the way here" Nodding my head, yes, of course, I do. She talked about two special girls that would help me get my Edward back. She continued, "Well she is one of them, we found her last night and we're going to help her find her sister." Nodding that I understood I went back to eating my breakfast.

The little girl I found out, by trying to engage in conversation during breakfast, didn't have a name and didn't speak. She only clutched her stuff animal. "You kinda remind me of a blue Jay with your dress all blue." She smiles at me "How about we name you Jay" the girl now named Jay nods her head and smiles, her eyes light up and make the flame specks in them twinkle and it makes her whole face light up, looking really pretty.

Later after we checked out of the hotel and Uncle Ned returned from having to run an errand. We were in a taxi on the way to the airport. Mamma said something about going to Europe to find Jay's sister. Jay looked happy but nervous at the same time. I've never been to Europe and neither has Jay, on the account that she doesn't really like traveling.

We were holding each other's hand as we walk through the airport mamma was holding my hand while Edwards' parents were walking ahead of us.

Jay had on a new dress that was a solid black color that had sparkles on the top and a ruffled skirt, she had picked it out herself when we went out while Uncle Ned did that errand. It matched her black leopard that I found out, she had named him Luca.

We got on the plan after going through security and we find our seats, Jay goes and sits at the window while I slid in next to her, with mamma next to me on the isle and Aunt Liz and Uncle Ned in the row in front of us.

I go through my bag and take out Jays' writing pad; she smiles as she writes to me **'Thank you, Bella'**. "No problem Jay."

* * *

 **do you like the story so far and the nickname blue jay was from a friend of mine so thank you, Josh**


	19. Chapter 19

**Little Creatures**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Hiiiiii, how's it going, Good that good. So I have an idea for this story and also I'll be saying that I won't have a sequel to this story since I have another story planned for after this one is done. I'll be having half the story in my P.O.V then next chapter will be in our Edwards P.O.V so you guys will find out what has happened to little Edward. There is also a surprise in this chapter. Well, I think I need to stop talking but I'll continue this after the story** **also you all get three chapters yay for thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me so lets set a goal for 50 reviews I know you can do it guys** **byeeeeeeeeee.**

 **Beta by gabby**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine I wish it was mine tho.**

 **Bella P.O.V**

* * *

Jay and I were sitting in the plane talking, I told her about my Edward and how handsome he is, she giggled and wrote about how she dreams of this angel who has long flowing brown hair and molten gold eyes that seem to swirl. She has majestic looking wings and a pure white dress. "Do you know who it could be?" Jay shook her head

 **Jay P.O.V**

I watch the clouds pass by thinking of my past, the Romans were scary and I have seen what they did to people when they both tried to touch me, the flashes were of their life story.

When we landed, I thought of the beautiful angel in my dreams. She has a calm voice but there is sadness in her eyes and she won't tell me who she is the answer is always "Your not ready darling someday I will tell you." I hold Luca my own protector and walk with Bella. She doesn't seem to want to talk and that's fine with me since I don't want to talk. Maybe when I meet my sister I'll talk but until then I'll stay silent.

 **? P.O.V**

I am watching Aro from a safe distance waiting for when he learns that the Romans gave away the child he had them keep. I smirk while holding his other prized possession. She was silent but her eyes were glazed over, the poor little thing was the sweetest little one I have ever seen and I took on the job by myself to protect her from everyone and everything "Jane do you wanna hunt." I look at my mate Alec and shake my head "I won't leave her." I wanted to add that I didn't want to leave her with Aro but I wouldn't.

Alec signs, "Maybe we could have Master Marcus watch her." I think about it and nod "little one." She snaps out of her vision and looks at me "I need to hunt so I'm gonna see if Master Marcus can watch you." She nods while snuggling into me Alec smiles at her "she is adorable." I smile while nodding and agreeing with him.

We arrive at Master Marcus's room and knock Marcus comes out a minute later and smiles a sad smile at us "Marcus could you watch Gabriella for us." "I don't have anything to do, so I'll be happy to watch her." I let her down and she walks into Marcus's room I wave at her before leaving.

I don't trust anyone with her but Marcus, Alec and myself all the other guards don't like her and want her gone and I hate them for what they did to me. Most people think my mate and me are sadistic monsters and that's half the truth but when Aro had me watch Gabriella I changed, she brought out the maternal instinct inside of me.

I was changed at the age of sixteen, I worked with all the children in my village but when a hut got caught on fire I went in and saved the little child in it. I gave him to his mother through the window when the house caved on me they all left me to die even after I did everything for them. Aro found me and saw how badly burnt I was but when he heard my heartbeat he turned me. Three days of pain three days of hell where I was burning alive. I thought I was dead but when I opened my eyes I saw Aro and the guards.

Alec was on a mission when I was turned so we didn't meet until a year after my change. Aro found out I could make a person think they were burning from the inside out and had me join the guards, the hatred I had for my village was transferred into my new life. So I was always angry but the others made it worse. They liked to torment me by having Kevin a shield protect them while they held me down and tortured me with fire I was terrified of fire since it almost killed me in my human life but when I was a newborn it made my emotions worse Aro didn't do anything to stop them he only told them not to kill me.

I hid from everyone, they never found me and it was because I hid in one of the towers it was not very big as it was never intended to be a room and thus had no door, the only way in was a window which only opens a tiny bit, but since I was small I could squeeze through.

I met Alec when I was running from Heidi; she was trying to get me so she could drag me to Felix's room so they could hurt me. I ran right into Alec and he caught me. He must have seen the panic in my eyes and felt me shaking since he used his gifts to make him and me invisible.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for now so I wanted to add Jane and make Alec her mate. We also met Gabriella or Gabby aka my beta yeah I added her get over it. XP**

 **I might add some bad stuff that happens to Alec and we will get his side of how he met Jane.**

 **Now before some of you start whining about how they are siblings I KNOW I have seen all the movies and read all the books so I know what all goes on in twilight. I wanted to change it up a bit and this is MY story so I'll do what I want if you don't like it there's a door for you don't let it hit you on the way out well I'll see you all later byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Heeeeeey vamps how's it going. Good, that's good now in the last chapter I promised I would have this in Edwards P.O.V. I'll be doing that but we will continue on Jane's P.O.V for a little bit since I want to finish her story and how she met Gabby I changed some looks a little and some other stuff like backstories and abilities.**

 ***Wipe away a few tears***

 **"Jane I'm sorry for doing this, your one of my favorite character in the book"**

 ***Jane hugs me***

 **"It's okay Jay, I forgive you now they are waiting***

 **Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. And there was never an attempted heist drawn up between Gabby and me to steal it. You have no proof.**

 **Beta is Gabby aka the best beta in the world.**

 **And for a treat, this will be a long chapter.**

 **Jane P.O.V**

* * *

Alec hands me a dead man who had a prison suit on "He was a wanted rapist, they caught him but he escaped." I smirk and bite his neck I don't like to kill humans, but since Aro doesn't care what I want he won't let me drink animals so criminals are the only option. Alec agrees with me about how he doesn't want to kill innocent humans. I feel better since the Burn in my throat is gone now where was I in my story ah yes when I first met my Alec.

 _(Flashbacks Begins)_

Heidi walked past us in search of me and Alec kept a hold on me till we got to his room. It was in the very back of the castle while mine was by the front by Demetri's

He locked the door and I fled to the corner of the room away from him I closed my eyes, terrified that he would do the same to me as the others do to me. But I felt him slowly skim his fingers across my cheek it sent sparks into my skin.

"I'm assuming that you are Jane, Aro told me about a new guard." His voice sounded like velvet

"Yes."

Alec walks away into his closet and grabs something.

I look at the ground till I hear his footsteps, he grabs my chin and makes me look at him his vibrant red eyes held secrets I wanted to learn story's I wanted to hear.

"I'm Alec."

I stare at his face drinking him in, he looks like a God his hair was a dark brown it was spiked a little and he had a slightly rounded face and he had full lips. Alec hands me one of his shirts since my dress is ruined from Heidi ripping it.

"Here change into this." I smile and grab it.

I slowly walk to his bathroom and change into the shirt it comes down to my knees and I grab my hair tie from my wrist and braid my hair, my braid fell to my hips and I walk out so see Alec waiting for me. I look down embarrassed my body is not something I'm proud of I look like a young child and have no curves or breasts.

His deep voice seeps into my ears "You look beautiful."

I shyly spoke, "Thank you."

He smirks at me and lightly drags me to his bed; he has me lay by him.

"Jane, how did you get those black spots get on your arms?"

I look down feeling venom tears form in my eyes. I forgot the scares they put on my body. I mumble that the other guards did it, his body starts to get stiff and he doesn't move. I watch as his eyes filled with hatred and I look down he must hate me. I think I deserved this like all the rest say.

"Tell me why they do that to you." My body is shaking and I can't control it.

"Aro likes my ability better than all of theirs and they take their anger out on me."

"What ability do you have?"

Alec moves and pulls me to him, my body stops and calms down.

"I can make people think they are burning alive from the inside."

Alec nods and begins to move, I whimper and cry out to him "Don't leave me please."

Alec grabs me and lifts me to him I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Shhh, Mon Amour, I won't leave you."

Alec walks out of his room with me in his arms. I don't know what he is doing but I stay silent. I realize Alec still has his robe on he pulls his robe to surround me like a blanket. I sign happily but then I realize we are going to the guard's area, it's supposed to be a hang out for us all. But the other doesn't want me in there as they say ill never be good enough to be a full guard as I'm only Aro lonely pet. That no one will love a pet. The other guards are there some with there mates others with just friends. I hide my face into Alec's shoulder I do not want to be here.

I guess they noticed Alec since they went silent

"Mon amour, are your attackers in this room."

I peak out and look around to see who is here and they are all here, I nod to him and whisper in his ear.

"Most of them are in the right corner by the logs and then two others are not here." And by that, I'm talking about Heidi and Kevin.

Alec kisses my forehead before facing the monsters.

"So you guys like to torture my mate."

I was told, by Penelope the human receptor that Alec was the first guard turned. So everyone besides the masters are afraid of him.

"Answers me before I start making you all feel pain." They all start talking about how they didn't know I was his mate and that they were just joking with me.

I glare at them and make them feel pain and it was a full force

"Pain" was all I whispered before they all started to scream and fall to the floor thrashing in pain.

I keep watching them and their screams make me giggle. Alec stares at them, but doesn't say a word. When I think they had enough I stop it, they all pant and don't move.

"Make this a warning, if anyone in this room or let's say all the guards if you touch or even look at my Mon amour, I'll have her make you feel that horrible pain for however long she can." I see everyone shaking and nodding.

 _(Flashback ends)_

Alec and I turn back and go to the castle, I knock on Marcus's door and he opens it with Gabby a little nickname I gave her in his arms. she smiles and reaches for me. I hug her to me and kiss her forehead. I love her like my own child since I can't have one. Alec thanks, Marcus before we head back to our room.

 _(Flashback)_

 _I was summoned with Alec to see Master Aro he said it was urgent. I had on my normal clothes on, a long black dress and my Volturi robe and necklace we knock and wait for Aro to let us in. His mate Sulpicia opens the door and let us in I watch her return to her and Aro's room. Alec leads me to Aro's meeting room, I see him holding something small and it's moving_

 _"Jane, Alec I have a job for you two."_

 _He hands me the thing in his arms and I look to see a human baby but something is off with_ her _since her skins_ feels _tough and also her heartbeat is beating super fast. She opens her eyes and sees me I look amazed to see blue in her brown eyes like an ocean she smiles at me and falls asleep_

 _"You two will watch after her for me." I nod and smile Alec has a straight face the entire time but I know it's normal for him._

 _(Flashback ends)_

* * *

 **Um, your all gonna be mad at me since I said I would do a Edward P.O.V. I'm sorry I'll do it in the next chapter I promise and I'll even post it after this how about that guys so you all don't have to wait.**

 **Translation**

 **Mon Amour is French for my love**

 **If it's not right blame Google I'm only in French 1**


	21. Chapter 21

**Little Creatures**

 **Chapter 21**

 **I promised an Edward P.O.V and I give my readers what I promise. So here is the waited P.O.V chapter hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

 **Beta is Gabby**

 **One more thing Jane and Alec got Gabby in the timeline of twilight when Marcus loses his mate Didyme. There is a secret plot I have for the story in this timeline so maybe let's get a challenge going pm if you think you have an idea you only get two guesses and winner gets a shout out and gets to put a character in one of my stories or if you don't want a character ill send you a preview of a new chapter.**

 **I'll give more info in the author's note when the Chapter ends. So if you want a chance to win read that and me and Gabby will pick the winner or two winners you never know.**

 **Edward Jr's P.O.V**

 **if i dont get more reviews i wont post another chapter untill we hit 50 reviews**

* * *

I move the food on my plate around, I miss my Bella so much and the pain in my chest is proof of that

"Edward dear don't play with your food."

I look up at Veronica I know something is wrong with her, but I can't put my finger on it

"Sorry Veronica." She smiles at me

"I know it can be hard Edward, and ill be here to protect you." I can hear the pity in her voice and I don't like it "Now remember what I said about you calling me Veronica"

"Yes, that you're my mother now, and I should start addressing you as such"

"Good Boy, Mother loves you."

I finish my dinner, which was just chicken and some peas and get ready for bed. I was lying on the couch and closed my eyes waiting for sleep.

I heard a loud knock on the door Veronica opens it and lets someone inside.

"Do you have to knock so loud, you could have woken him"

"Sorry Veronica"

"That's alright, now what did you find out."

"Veronica I followed them and they stopped at the Romanians, I don't know why since I had to flee before they saw me"

They who's they I hear Veronica growl.

"Can't you do anything right James"

I hear Veronica start to pace, she seems very agitated, I wonder what's wrong.

"The little brat believes that his parents left him with me if they come after him my plain will be ruined."

WHAT! My parents still love me. That means I've been kidnapped. WHY!

"Veronica calm down please I have Victoria and Laurent following them, they will stop them before they get here"

Just then James I'm guessing, phones rings and he answers it

"Hello, Italy you say, okay stay with them and tell me what you find out."

"Vicky said they are heading to Italy, they just got on a plane."

I don't hear anything else since I fell asleep but now I know my parents love me and they didn't abandon me.

It's light out and the sun is shunning when I open my eyes then I see Bella, but she's older and I'm back to my seventeen-year-old age. We are running through the forest Bella's tail is twisting and turning, I catch her and she giggles I kiss her and I hear her moan

"Edward I love you." I smirk at her

"I love you too."

We begin to walk when the sky turns black I blink then look at Bella but she is gone that's when I hear her scream "EDWARD! SAVE ME EDWARD!

I wake up with a jump my nightmare still in my head, I feel my body shake and I begin to cry I miss Bella. I want my mate back I wipe my tears away and I just sit there on the couch thinking of Bella.

* * *

 **I know this was a short chapter but I'm going to explain the rules and info about the plotline challenge.**

 **Okay the rules**

 **1\. Only 2 tries, it must be a PM or I won't read it since I don't want it in the reviews so people could look and take your answer.**

 **2\. You MUST have YOUR OWN account on here if it's just a guest or some friend using your account I will not count it.**

 **3\. If you don't win, don't whine about it there will be other chances.**

 **I'll give you until 1/4/18**

 **The winner(s) need to PM me if they**

 **A) Don't want their shout out and**

 **B) Tell me information about the type of character they want like;**

 ***Their full name age.**

 ***If they are a human or not.**

 *** If they have a mate/imprint**

 ***Are they in a coven/pack and other stuff like that?**

 **I may not use your character in this story but I'll make sure to use it in my others.**

 **So GOOD LUCK byeeeeeeeeee**


	22. Chapter 22

**Little Creatures**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Hiiii how's it going, I've been super and it's a new year let's hope it's better than last year lol. Let's get this on the road and the storyline challenge ends on the 4 so remember that bye.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I wish I did.**

 **Beta: Gabby the fabulous and talented Gabby yay**

 **Veronicas' P.O.V**

* * *

They are in Italy but why I can't seem to find a reason for them to be in Italy so close to the Volturi. James and his coven have been following them and reporting to me. The little brat has been quiet for a while and he won't speak but I don't care about him I only care about my Eddie.

I sign bored out of my mind and on top of that I have to watch this brat

"Edward dear mother has to go out, I'll trust you to stay put."

The brat smiles and nods at me. Why did I think taking him was a good idea, but at least he's so easy to manipulate.

"Okay mother, come back soon."

I threw a fake smile at him before shutting the door. I double lock the door and take off. Where to go, I know I'll go to Canada and hunt, maybe I'll get lucky and sleep with a human man. I have not slept with a man in a long time. Then I'll snack on him. Hmmm yes, that's a perfect idea, I giggle as I start running.

 **Warning there is death and kind of a lemon in this part but I'm not good with lemons sorry. You can skip to Edward Jr's P.O.V if you want.**

When I get to a small town, I go into a busy bar. I know men can't resist me with my black hair and the gift of curves I am like every-mans' wet dream. I order a Bloody Mary and wait for my pray to turn up and soon enough this man comes up to me. He has black hair and brown eyes, he's not that cute but he will do.

"Hey, there sweet thang, how you doing."

Ugh, stupid man, I put a fake smile on and giggle, while I twirl my hair over my fingers.

"I'm good how about you."

We started chit chatting and soon I invite him to my hotel room I have checked in at when I arrived. I had this man falling into my trap and it was too easy he strips eagerly for me and I take my time undressing in front of him. He licks his lips with a wild hunger in his eyes.

"You ready, for me to turn your world upside down"

The words purr from my mouth. He nods and I walk seductively to him shaking my hips with every step, he grabs me and pulls me to the bed and roughly rips my bra and panties off me. I moan. He starts to nips at my skin and starts to pant, just wait till I get to nip his skin, then ill be the one panting like a dog in heat.

He ran his hand's through my hair then grasped it hard as he entered me from behind. He then started to snake his arms up my body until he found what he was looking for my breasts. He needs and grabs them. Before he twists my nipples and I moan out.

An hour passes before he stops, I pant to make him believe I'm satisfied but I wasn't. I slowly go to his neck and start to kiss the skin he moans and closes his eyes, perfect time to strike. I put my hand over his mouth and bite down the blood flows through my mouth makes me moan he may be dull with looks and with sex but his blood is the sweetest I have ever tasted.

The man screams and thrashes but I keep him in place, slowly he stops and I hear his heart stop. I suck his body dry before getting dressed I carry him to the forest and drop him by some bears they see him and begin to run to his body perfectly. I begin to run back home to that brat.

 **Edward JR P.O.V**

I wait a couple minutes to go by till I check to see if she is gone. When I look out the window she is no-where in sight. I run and get changed I grab some of her money; I know where she puts it under her bed. The window opens up with ease and I jump out it's cloudy and looks like it's going to rain perfect. I start to run in the woods I know we are in Montana since I saw the sign when we drove here I quickly go to the bus station and start to see the first few drop of rain, YES my scent will wash away.

I put on a sweet smile and see a woman working the station

"Well hello, their cutie, what are you doing here all alone. Where are your parents?"

"My daddy is in the bathroom, but he said I could buy my ticket since I'm a big boy."

The woman fell for and she smiled

"Well do you know what city you need to go to?" I nod

"Daddy said we are going to Seattle Washington."

I wait for the woman to check

"Well you're in luck, we have one leaving in about ten minutes, did your daddy give you some money for your ticket."

I nod stupidly ugh when can this be over

"Here twenty dollars, daddy counted himself."

She giggles as she hands my ticket and a receipt.

"Here you go young man, have a safe trip."

I smile and walk till I turn a corner, then I run to the bus which said Seattle Washington.

The bus driver didn't look at me he only said, "Ticket please." I hand him the ticket to check, then walk to the last seat in the very back Bella I'm coming back for you.

* * *

 **Hiiii it's me again, so this is a short chapter sorry. Now I know the bus stuff is not realistic or the other stuff but remember this is fiction so no reviews like 'That could never happen, a child can't do that.' Yes I know real children well normal, not the smart kind can't do that but I wanted this to happen and with the lemon scene sorry I'm not good at it I'll see you all later byeee**


	23. Chapter 23

**Little Creature**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Wow guys no PM or reviews, I'm so disappointed in all of you. It makes me not want to write this story if I get no reviews or no one wants to win a challenge. So guess what I'm not gonna do any more challenges and I'm not gonna update till I get some reviews and I mean it I won't do it till I get more than 41 reviews. Gabby will back me up on this so you get one last chapter before I take a break while you all suffer Muwhahahahahah**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I wish I did then maybe I would be more popular.**

 **Beta: Gabby**

 ***Tears up and cries on Edwards' shoulder while Bella and Gabby pat my back***

 **"They all just don't care about the story and how hard I work."**

 ***Bella glares at you all***

 **"I hope you're all happy."**

 **Veronica's P.O.V**

* * *

I happily run back to the little house I rented to be my base of operation and to keep the brat stashed till I get my love back.

I skid to a halt in front of the house, when I don't hear Edwards heartbeat, huh what gives is he dead. I see the door isn't opened and still locked it was then I noticed the window was left open, he left no no this can't happen this is my plan no one, not even that brat is going to mess it up.

I will find him and when I do it won't be miss nice Veronica anymore. I'll give that brat just what he deserves and more for all the trouble his birth caused me.

I'll call James; he'll know what to do.

"Hey, I need your help the little brat ran away."

* * *

 **Jane's P.O.V I can switch cause I can.**

Alec and I took Gabby to the mall, Gabby needed new clothes as she grew out of all of her old clothes and I was going to treat her to some new toys, let's just hope we can hide them better than last time.

It was raining outside so we could be in the open. We were in the clothing store when Gabby started to twitch and started to look over her shoulder

"Gabby what's wrong." She just shrugged

"I don't know I just feel like something is gonna happen."

I look at Alec but he just shrugged, okay Jane just calm down. Your one of the strongest vampire alive and Alec won't let anything happen to you or Gabby. I started repeating the phase in my head when I bumped into something, looking up I saw…

* * *

 **Hahahahahahah I will leave it at that if you want to know what happens review and if we get to 58 reviews I'll update till then SUFFER since you all made me suffer bye.**

 ***Runs to Gabby and starts to get angry***

 **"This will teach them not to be mean to me."**

 ***Gabby nods and hands me a page of the next chapter***

 ***Grabs it and lights it on fire***

 **"Boom no one gets it now"**


	24. Chapter 24

**Little Creatures**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Hey okay I've calmed down a little and decided to be nice since one of you reviewed and I'll give them a shout out so it goes to sarahplumb thank you for reviewing. It made me smile. Yay. So this chapter will be the same to last chapter but I'll add on from the cliffhanger since I'm feeling nice, enjoy this long-awaited chapter byeee.**

 **Review goal: 58**

 **Beta: Gabby**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…. Yet…**

* * *

I happily run back to the little house I rented to be my base of operation and to keep the brat stashed till I get my love back.

I skid to a halt in front of the house, when I don't hear Edwards's heartbeat; huh what gives is he dead. I see the door isn't opened and still locked, it was then I noticed the window was left open, he left no, no this can't happen this is my plan no one, not even that brat is going to mess it up.

I will find him and when I do it won't be miss nice Veronica anymore. I'll give that brat just what he deserves and more for all the trouble his birth caused me.

I'll call James; he'll know what to do.

"Hey, I need your help the little brat ran away."

 **Jane's P.O.V (I can switch cause I can.)**

Alec and I took Gabby to the mall, Gabby needed new clothes as she grew out of all of her old clothes and I was going to treat her to some new toys, let's just hope we can hide them better than last time.

It was raining outside so we could be in the open. We were in the clothing store when Gabby started to twitch and started to look over her shoulder

"Gabby what's wrong." She just shrugged

"I don't know I just feel like something is gonna happen."

I look at Alec but he just shrugged, okay Jane just calm down. Your one of the strongest vampire alive and Alec won't let anything happen to you or Gabby. I started repeating the phase in my head when I bumped into something, looking up I saw a big man who was very tall he had topaz eyes and so did the two women next to him.

I quickly went to Gabby and picked her up, I didn't trust them even tho they were an obvious vegetarian vampire by their eyes. It was then I saw two little girls by the two women. One had brown hair and chocolate eyes; she had light curly hair and had a light purple dress on. The other little girl had black hair like Gabby's her eyes made me gasp they were brown like the other little child and Gabby but they held fire specks like orange and red kinda like Gabby's eyes but she had dark blue and light blue like the ocean she had on a black sparkling dress with a ruffled skirt.

"Jane, look at her eyes."

Alec was the first to speak since we were all just staring at each other.

"I know."

The little child slowly started to walk over to Gabby; I let Gabby down since there was this little voice in my head saying I should.

"You're both from the Volturi most likely in the guards am I correct."

I nod still watching Gabby, she and the girl were just looking at each other but they had their hand clasped together what are they doing a couple minutes later they smile at each other and Gabby grabs her into a hug.

"Gabby be careful with her." She quickly looks at me and nods

"I know, but Jay can take it right Jay."

The girl Jay nods, the others gasp and who can blame them we never said any of our names out loud.

"H...how do you know Jay's name." The other little girl asks.

"She told me with her gift and you must be Bella it's nice to meet the person who gave my sister her name.

* * *

 **That's it for now folks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review, please. I don't like to be mad at you guys it makes me feel terrible. I'll see you all later have a nice day bye.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Little Creatures**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Hey so how's it been, still shocked at my cliffhanger probably not since in what let me think was it chapter 16 about the legend of two sisters and one other child the last one in the legend is a mystery how about we have some guesses in the reviews huh people.** **since I do shout outs and give the winner a sneak peek of the next chapter if I can send it to them so sarahplumb I tried to send you the sneak peak but I couldn't sorry. So if you want a shout out and a sneak peeks of the next chapter review byeee.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

 **Gabby's P.O.V**

* * *

The adults and Bella seem to be shocked of what I said, Jay smirks an amused smirk and giggles. We both saw our past and some of the future such as Bella's Edward.

"I'm sorry Jay, that I spilled your gift." She shrugs

'It's fine Gabby, I don't mind.'

All of a sudden this man who I didn't know rushed up to Beth and hugged her.

"I've been watching Veronica like you asked me to my beautiful mate and I have a special something for you."

"Thank you, Andrew, you're the best and you didn't have to get me anything, what is it." All of a sudden a vision blinds my sight.

I blink and grin they will love this, Andrew went to get the gift and I giggle and showed Jay she giggles and looks at Bella.

Bella's P.O.V (I'll try not to switch the perspectives that much but I needed to for this surprise.)

We all watch and wait for mommy's mate to get back, a moment later he has something behind his back I frown I hate surprises.

"Bethany this is a gift to you, Elizabeth, Ned and Bella. Are you ready."

I squeal and nod

"Show us."

He waits for a moment and then slowly shows that he has a little blanket, I frown why would he give us a blanket but it's when I see him open the blanket that I gasp tears starts to spill from my eyes.

Edward MY EDWARD was in the blanket.

"Let me down please uncle Andrew." Edward is put on the ground and I basically knock him over.

"Edward I'm so glad to see you, I missed you so much." I let him go and he runs into Aunty Elizabeth's arms. Who was on the ground with uncle Ned.

"Mama, Papa."

"My baby, oh my baby I'm so glad your back."

* * *

 **I couldn't resist IM SORRY.**

 **So actually I had a different plan for this chapter but then I forgot one tiny little thing, which was ANDREW. Yes, Bethany's mate I can't believe I forgot him, so I decided to have him be sent to watch Veronica since Andrew has a special gift which is that he can track like James but he knows the exact location. I kept that a secret. I hoped you enjoyed it and sorry that it's short but I have no words left to add byeee. And also Gabby since I know you're reading this how could you make me forget Andrewwwwwwwwwwww Jk luv yay Gabby.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Little Creatures**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Hiya guys this chapter will be about how Andrew got Edward. So enjoy, review, the goal is still 58 I know you all can do it and sorry for not posting in a while for this story and sorry for not posting in a while writer's block sucks.**

 **Edward Jr's P.O.**

 **disclaimer I don't own twilight even tho I wish I did T-T**

 **gabby is the best beta XD**

* * *

Bella was by my side and was refusing to let go of my hand, she was holding onto it for dear life. I was not going to complain, I had missed her too and I was happy to have her here. Just her being here was calming me down from the ordeal of that crazy lady Veronica.

Gabby and Jay were walking a little behind us. I think they were letting us have our reunion with as much privacy that was available. Behind them were Jane and her mate Alec, who were watching everyone with pinpoint accuracy.

I knew Jane would use her power of 'pain' to hurt anyone if Gabby was hurt in any way. Like that person that grabbed her arm in the shop as we were picking out clothes for everyone and told her that the dress she picked out was not good enough for her and that it belonged on her daughter. Surface to say the women won't be doing that again, as soon as Jane heard the women she grabbed her arm and twisted behind the women's back and used her strength and her power, which is stronger when she is touching the person, to yell at the women for putting her disgusting hands on her daughter. When Jane let the women go she had peed her self and security had to take the women away for how she treated Gabby.

But even tho I know she would hurt anyone that messes with Gabby, I respect that, as I know that I would do the same to anyone that messes with my darling Bella. I'm also sure that my Aunt Beth would too as it looks as if she has taken a liking to Bella and Bella has been referring to her as mummy.

"Edward, can you tell me what happened to you." I nod

"I will when we go somewhere more private. I've missed you all so much, and I love you, Bella." I said as I brought her into my arms and gave her a bone-crushing cuddle not wanting to let go as much as she didn't.

"I've missed you too Edward," Bella replied breathlessly as she hugged me back just as hard.

We walked to the car park and spilt up into two cars and all made our way to the hotel that Aunt Beth booked.

We all went into the suit and everyone sat down, with the adults on the couches and the kids on the floor. Bella had cookies by her and was making me eat them.

"I don't know what that crazy lady fed you, so you need to eat." Was her reason I didn't want to argue with her and she was my Bella how could I not give in to her.

"So Andrew, do you wanna start." He nods as he went and put his arms around Aunt Beth, so he was behind her and she was resting his back against him and his head was on top of hers.

As I looked around at everyone I noticed all of the people in the room with mates were snuggling, while Jay and Gabby just sat by each other giggling and talking to each other well Gabby was speaking Jay just held her hand out for Gabby in response to a question.

"Well, Bethany kept my gift, which is tracking a secret from you all saying how she didn't want anyone to know in case the Cullen's found out or really if Rosalie or Alice found out I had a feeling they wouldn't take it well.

"Yeah that's was a good idea, Aunt Beth, as Alice likes to think that because of her power of subjected premonition that she is the most powerful and gets weird when she meets anyone with a power just slightly better than hers. She made it hell for me when she found out about my mind reading and that it works constantly unlike hers which comes and goes and insisted I was the reason nothing was kept secret, even tho she the one who blabs everything to anyone she can get to listen.

"We can help you with that Edward," Gabby says as she and Jay touch one side of my head each.

"What did you do" My mother asks slightly scared as we don't know much about what Jay and Gabby can do.

"We just made it so Edward can choose if and when he uses his power. Every power can be strengthened, as long as you use it and train it over time you can always evolve it in some way. Were as most vampires are just like I have a gift and are happy with it a small number of them like Jane and Alec have trained for decades to were there powers are now the fullest of their potential. All we did to Edward was help him progress a bit in the training so that he can have peace of mind to get to his full potential." Gabby says as she and Jay take their seats again.

Getting up I go and hug them in thanks as for the first time in forever I can relax and not have everyone's thoughts running inside my head.

"Oh thank you dears for helping my dear Edward. I haven't seen that smile on his face since he was a kid the first time and I taught him how to play the piano and he could play a song the whole way through with no mistakes"

"It was no problem, Mrs. Masson, I love to help and you helped me more in reuniting me with my sister. It was the least I could do" Gabby replied as my mother had gone and given the two girls hugged after she found out what they did.

"Thank you for helping my son, but I still want to know what happens with Veronica Andrew," My father says as my mother made her way back into his arms.

"You remember how Bethany told you two that I would be staying at the Cullen's in case something happened, well I stayed there for two days when I got a text from Beth telling me what had happened and asked me to try and find Edward.

It was very easy for me to find him, he was in Montana it wasn't a big town and I found the house. Now I had to wait for Veronica to leave, she didn't leave the house until four days after she took Edward.

I was hunting an animal, when I came back and both Edward and Veronica we're gone, now I knew Edward wasn't with her since her scent wasn't fresh like his.

Edward was very smart and he got on a bus and was heading to Seattle."

I smirk I was smart, I was just happy he was there and that I'm away from that crazy lady.

"Andrew surprised me when I got off the bus and he was waiting for me, I ran to him and hugged him I missed all of you so much."

"Did you visit the Cullen's before you came here?" I shook my head.

"I was impatient to get to Bella and I wasn't gonna wait any longer then I had to." Bella smiled up at me and snuggled into me.

"What will we do with Gabby and Jay, they just found each other and I don't want to separate them, but Aro will get suspicious soon?"

* * *

 **I think I'll end it here for now and regroup my mind again. I'm sorry for not posting in a while.** Also **, I got a new dog** yay, **after my old dog Max R.I.P was killed. It was a while before we got a new dog her name is Lola and she is a handful. She acts kinda like a puppy even tho she is 2 years old, but I love her anyway it's nice to have a dog again but anyhow I'll see you all later** byeeeeeeeeeee **.**


	27. Author note

okay, vamps I have to talk to you guys, I will be taking a break from this story and rewrite it. im just not happy with how it looks and flows if some of you readers could help me an sorta be proof readers for me and help me find grammar errors, change some storylines it would be most appreciated. just PM me if you would like to help.


End file.
